Green Apples (KidxCrona Week 2015 Day 1)
by jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: Crona did not have bathes as a child. Actually, this is their first ever.


Day 1 - Bubble Baths (Crona is they/them/their)

The house that Crona "grew up" in did not have a bathtub. There had been a large marble room that had a commode and a shower head fixed about six feet above the floor. When Crona was young Lady Medusa would tell them to go and stand in the corner and not to move. Then she would turn the water on as hot it could go. Crona would scrub as hard and fast as they could to get out of the scalding water.

Later after they were "rescued" or "captured" by the DWMA, Crona was allowed to use the student showers in the school. Using cold or slightly-above-room-temperature water was refreshing. It was only after a mission with Kid, Crona discovered the joys of bubble baths.

"Crona do you want to use our shower before you go back to the school?" Liz wrinkled her nose. "Cause, and I mean this in the nicest possible way, you kinda reek like mud and worms right now." Crona looked down at themselves.

For most of the day, they and Ragnarok had been hacking away at thick foliage in a misting rain. The temple the Kishin had been hiding at was deep in the Amazon rainforest, and Ragnarok had bitched endlessly about being used as a machete to clear trees. The Kishin was dispatched and back in Death City and Crona was still covered in crusted mud, leaves and spider appendages.

"I don't know sweet tits, will you be joining us?" Ragnarok forced his head out of Crona's sternum. Liz sneered at the him, and tossed her hair over her shoulder. Crona blushed black and pushed at their weapon's head.

"Ragnarok, don't be rude! I-It's f-f-fine Liz. I can wait."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not letting you walk home looking like that." Liz pulled instantly on Crona's sleeve.

Within moments Crona was supplied with a large fluffy towel, soap, a brush and something called 'bath salts'.

"Just shout when you're done okay? Leave your robe thingy outside and I'll put it in the washer." Liz snapped the door shut, leaving Crona to stutter at the oak paneling. Crona sighed and looked around.

There was no shower. Instead a large marble basin was in the middle of the room. Crona studied it nervously. It was entirely too reminiscent of the plethora of caldrons that Medusa had kept around the lab.

"I don't think I can handle this." Crona muttered to themselves, eye twitching. Crona sighed again and tip-toed over to it. It was about three feet deep and five feet across. It had the same taps as the showers at DWMA had, so Crona twisted the cold one first. Immediately a stream of ice cold water jetted out of the tap. They smiled and quickly unbuttoned their collar to pull their robe off.

Kid trudged up the stairs. Today's mission had been a long one, and Kid could feel exhaustion settling in his bones. He huffed irritably.

Occasionally the benefits of being corporeal and solid were outweighed by the flaws of frail human bodies. As he passed by the bathroom Kid paused. There was the sound of water running and splashing. Kid frowned, Liz and Patti's bathroom was on the second floor in between their rooms. This one was Kid's, what were they doing using it?

Kid knocked the door.

"Liz, Patti, I'm not sure what you're playing at but I would appreciate-"

"Um-uh. It's m-m-me, Kid." Kid stopped his tirade.

"Oh. Uh. I'm sorry for interrupting Crona, I wasn't aware-"

"No, no. It's okay." The other miester said quickly. "I can get out if you want me to."

There was a rush of heat to Kid's face. "No. Feel free to stay in there as long as you need to." Just as Kid was about to walk away from this awkward situation Crona stuttered out,

"W-w-w-would y-y-you mind helping me Kid?"

Internally slapping himself for metal images, Kid pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. He pushed the door open.

Thankfully Crona was still dry, and covered in a towel. They sat on the edge of the tub, staring at the water, confusion all over their face.

"I haven't ever seen a shower like this."

Kid could feel his lips tip up in a smile.

"This isn't a shower, it's a bathtub." Crona cocked their head. Kid pushed down the plunger and stopped the water from draining. He flinched when the icy water hit him.

"Don't you want it warmer? This is freezing!" Crona stiffened, clutching the towel tighter.

"N-no. This is fine, th-thank you."

"Well would you like some bubbles?" Kid offered. It felt childish but Kid still enjoyed bubble baths. There was something very relaxing about the well fragranced and dense foam encompassing his body.

"Um, well, I don't know. What are bubbles?"

Kid stopped in his tracks. At first it was he thought Crona was joking. But a look at their face revealed how deadly serious they were.

"It's a bubble bath. Here, may I show you?" Kid grabbed the bottle of apple and turned the hot water on a little. He poured in a generous amount of the liquid. Soon the mirror was fogged a little and the room smelled like green apples.

"Here, get in." Kid said thoughtlessly, then hurriedly turned around when Crona shrugged and stood up to drop the towel. When he turned back around Crona was submerged up to their collar bone. They relaxed further into the water and one pale knee peaked up above the bubbles. Crona looked pleasantly surprised.

"It smells good." They muttered.

"Apple is my favorite to use." Kid commented. Crona smiled and toyed with the bubbles. Kid realized it was odd for him to still be here, but couldn't bring himself to leave. Here was Crona, looking so innocent and open. It was an opportunity too good to miss.

"Do you want me to wash your back?" The question was out before Kid could stop it. Crona blinked at him, but turned and presented their back anyway. Kid swallowed and grabbed the sea sponge that was on the corner.

Crona's back was a pale, smooth expanse of skin. The only marred part was a large black scar that ran up their spine, where Ragnarok repeatedly tore his way through. Kid stroked the sponge over it. Crona shivered under his touch, and lent forward, resting their head on their knees. "Hmmmm. Thank you Kid, that feels nice."

"It's my pleasure, Crona." Kid murmured back, amazed. He hadn't ever seen the usually manic meister this relaxed.

He stopped his motions for a moment when he realized he wanted to see it more often.

They sat together in silence until the water grew cold and Kid was stiff from sitting on the edge of the tub. He pushed the plunger up and turned around so Crona could dry off.

Before he could walk out of the bathroom however, Crona grabbed his hand.

"Kid, thank you." Their blue eyes glanced at the floor and then back up. "I haven't ever felt so cared for."

Kid smiled. "It's my pleasure. I do care for you after all." They both blushed when they realized wen Kid had said.

"W-w-well maybe you can help me wash my back again." Crona smiled shyly.

"I think I would like that, Crona."


End file.
